The Worst of Odds
by Taymatoes
Summary: His name had been in the drawing seven times. His odds were better than the rest of his friends'. He should have never been chosen. Coppern found that his place in the Hunger Games less than expected. Now he is up against the Careers, the siblings of District 7, and a rather deadly enemy spawned from District 10. In all honesty, Coppern odds are not looking so good anymore.
1. The Reaping

This is my first fanfiction in…really too long. Probably circa 2009 was my last fanfiction so bear with me! If you would be so kind as to review and subscribe to my story, that would be awesome!

Love, Taylor

* * *

Coppern tried to open the door as quietly as he could. He thanked that it wasn't the heavy door at Hail's house; it would have creaked and echoed through the halls in a flash. Instead he managed to slip into the small living room without waking a soul. His family would all be asleep by this point; the sun had only just started to rise above the horizon. Not even Silvas, the early bird of the family, would be tweeting yet.

He crept through the silent halls on his tiptoes, rubbing his tired eyes. He had been out all night, his friends had stolen some alcohol and they had planned to drink themselves into a stupor because the next day any one of them could be sentenced to their death. Coppern had tried to join in the festivities but soon discovered that the slightest bit of alcohol made his stomach churn and he was sick all over his shoes. In the end, he spent the night watching his friends get drunk and forget the Reaping that loomed the next day.

His friends had also jeered and joked at Coppern's chances at the fateful Hunger Games. The Rippen family was affluent in District 5; his father was a respected engineer, which meant that Coppern had never taken tesserae. With his name in that glass bowl seven times, he had little chance of getting drawn. That statistic only made Coppern smile. His friends worried as they counted their slips but Coppern knew he was safe.

That smile still graced his face as he plopped down in bed, not bothering to take off his clothes. Silvas snuffled from across the room, burying his tiny frame deeper into his blankets. Only a spot of white-blonde hair could be seen from beneath the sheets. Coppern was even happier about Silvas's chances. At twelve, his name was only in the drawing once. With those thoughts Coppern slipped into a dreamless sleep, happy for just the darkness that surrounded him.

Sleep only seemed to last a few seconds when something suddenly shook his shoulder. The sun was still not high in the sky, barely peeking in their windows. Silvas hovered above him, tears filling his soft brown eyes.

Coppern groaned and rubbed his eyes. "What's up buddy?" He muttered.

The kid didn't respond, only sniffled and swiped at some of the tears with the back of his hand. Cautiously, Silvas picked up one of the sheets and lied down next to his brother. On any other morning Coppern would have kicked his little brother out, he was getting a little too old for this, but Coppern was going to make an exception this morning.

"Just let me go back to sleep." Coppern sighed, swinging an arm around Silvas's side. His tiny head nodded into Coppern's chest with a hiccup.

However, that didn't last long either. There was a knock on the door, an even tinier figure bouncing in the doorway. "Mom and Dad say it's time to wake up!" Marigold squeaked, disappearing with a streak of blonde hair before Coppern could answer. She was still too young to understand. Coppern pushed Silvas away, climbing out of his warm bed, his feet skimming the cold wooden floor below. His brain ached, telling him to return to sleep, but as even his father began to shout, Coppern knew that this morning was unavoidable.

"Are you sure our names won't be pulled?" Silvas asked as Coppern pulled the boy's tie into place.

Coppern stood slowly, his back popping with a stretch. He brushed the knees of his crisp dress pants, a thin coating of dust now covering his hands. He was tempted to rub it back onto his pants but decided that the tail of his shirt would work much better. After it had been decently browned, he just had to tuck it back inside the waistband of his pants. "Absolutely sure." He promised with a smile. "The statistical likelihood of that happening is so low I didn't bother to calculate it."

Silvas seemed satisfied by that answer, a grin breaking out across his face, quickly evaporating the last of his tears. "Let's go!" The boy said, his apprehension still prevalent in his quivering voice. "Mom and Dad already left to get a good spot in the crowd. We can't be late to sign in."

Coppern was jostled around by the boys that had taken their places beside him. He had tried to tell Silvas to go stand by the younger boys like he was supposed to but Silvas had refused to let go of his hand. His white-blonde head whipped back and forth as he looked about his fellows, and Coppern could practically read his mind. He was wondering which of his friends would be chosen, it was not unusual.

Coppern had long grown out of his, choosing instead to take a deep breath and clear his thoughts. It helped with his nervous stomach. He wasn't nervous for himself, but he still waited for the day he heard one of his classmates' names. While that day had never come, he always expected it to. He was seventeen, his last year, and none of his classmates had been reaped. He took that as another good sign.

The muttering crowd calmed to a hush as a thin shape danced onto the stage. He was a skinny creature, slimmer than the even some of the poorest kids in District 5. He was dressed simply, unlike many representatives. He wore a simple black shirt, short-sleeved and showing his skeleton thin arms. His pants were of a similar style, tight and black. Then his face clashed violently with his simple attire. His hair was thick and curled, dyed a shocking shade of pink. And even at the distance that Coppern stood from the stage, he could see the three stars that had been tattooed just above his left eyebrow.

He was not the same Escort they had last year. She had been a blue-haired woman that acted like she was thirteen when it was clearly she had slipped past her prime about forty years ago. She pronounced names wrong, stumbled up the steps, and laughed giddily whenever she announced a name.

Instead this man gave another twirl onto the stage, a pearly white smile breaking out across his face. "Welcome to the Reaping for the fifth District!" His voice was singsong and hurt Coppern's ears. When his announcement was only met with the faint applause of the officials seated behind him, the man coughed into his hand and continued. "My name is Boisterous, but you all may call me Bo!" His words were met with more silence. Bo seemed to be at a loss for words as he scrambled with the microphone. "Well," He laughed nervously. "Play the video!" He said.

That was when Coppern tuned out. He had seen this damned thing every year since he could attend the Reaping. He wasn't in the mood to listen to it now. He closed his eyes as Silvas grabbed his hand, threatening to crush his fingers in a tiny vice grip. And when the video ended, the air growing silence once more, Coppern opened his eyes. Bo was back standing at the microphone, awkwardly bouncing from foot to foot. "It is time to pick the contestants in the 60th Annual Hunger Games!" Again, he tried to sound excited, but he was only met with meager applause.

He approached the closest glass globe. "The girls first!" he chimed and reached his hand into the bowl. For a moment he only swished the papers about before settling on slip about halfway down. He pulled it out, unfolding it and reading the name at least three times before breaking out into a thin smile. "Nadine Applegrass!" He called to the crowd. Silvas's grip on Coppern's hand grew tighter, his brother's fingernails digging hard into this skin.

Coppern vaguely recognized the girl as she moved slowly up to the stage, her attempts to hide her tears obvious. She was small with dark skin and even darker hair, probably just a little older than Silvas. Bo greeted her on the stage, enthusiastic as ever, and Coppern stared down at his feet. He didn't want to look around in fear of seeing the girl's family. That was always the worst part, seeing the faces of their families.

He did raise his gaze until he heard Bo move across the stage again. "Time to pick a contestant for the boy's!" Silvas's grip was becoming unbearable. Bo's hand dove into the sea of slips, rustling around for just the right one. His slim fingers seemed to decide on their own accord, surfacing with a flourish. He unfolded the slip carefully, delicately and Coppern's hand started to ache from his brother's fingernails.

"Coppern Rippen."

The crowd erupted into whispers around him, but Coppern found that he only had one response. He doubled over, his sides aching from the force of his own laughter. The voices around him grew still as all eyes focused on him, nearly on his knees, giggling like a madman. "There must be a mistake." he tried to say through his gasps for air but the tearful look that Silvas gave him said otherwise. Then there were strong hands on his shoulders, the hands of the Peacekeepers. "Wait a second," Coppern managed to collect himself. "Are you serious?"

They didn't answer as two of the Peacekeepers pushed Coppern forward, a third pulling a screaming and kicking Silvas away. The world moved too quickly for Coppern to register, he reached numbly toward his little brother but his hand was knocked away. Instead his feet marched toward the stage.

He nearly tripped moving up the steps of the stage, each breath aching in his chest. This was wrong; his calculations had almost guaranteed him safety. How the hell did his name get called? It was nearly impossible. The sound of his own thoughts hit him like a tidal wave, he had been using words such as almost, nearly, and it seemed that those were not enough.

Bo continued to enthuse in the microphone, giving a few last announcements as Coppern stood, dumbstruck, next to him. That was until the Escort tried to sling his arm across Coppern's shoulders. His entire body tensed, suddenly aware of what was happening, the situation, and the man that had made the wrong decision to touch him.

Before he could stop his fist, it had found a place squarely on Bo's cheek. The pink-haired man stumbled away, nearly hitting the stage. The crowd fell into a deadly silence for a few seconds as Bo struggled, holding his already-red cheek. Then the whole of District 5 erupted into thunderous applause to the stunned expression that Bo currently wore. "And that concludes this year's Reaping ceremony." Bo tried to stammer into the microphone but it barely stood against the roaring crowd before him.

And it took Coppern a moment to realize that he had punched a man on live television for all of the Capitol to see. Great first impression.


	2. Family Matters

Two chapters in two days. Let's see if I can make this a habit!

Let's continue with the adventures...kind of.

* * *

Coppern rolled the sleeve of his shirt up his forearm, his fingers brushed against the five firm bruises that formed in his pale skin. The Peace Keepers had been a little rougher than they needed to be. After he had gotten his punch in, Coppern had been spent. He considered for a moment the odds that he would have passed out if a Peace Keepers hadn't kept him upright. The odds happened to be very high.

Now, he sat in this tiny room and awaited his parents to come in. They would say their goodbyes and then he would be whisked away to the Capitol. Coppern wiped at his face, his hand coming away wet with ice-cold sweat. He wasn't ready for this, the Hunger Games; he was never supposed to have his name called.

The large double doors swung open suddenly as his family rushed in. The first pair of arms around him was Silvas's, his already red and swollen face buried deep into Coppern's shirt. His parents' embraces followed quickly, even little Marigold hugged him from her spot in their mother's arms. It was too many people around him at once and Coppern pushed them away one by one until he stood separate from their crying and shaking selves.

"I'm going to be okay." He tried to say but his mind was already running the numbers. He was strong and quick, he could fistfight, but his chances against a Career from District 1 or 2 with a sword or a bow was slim to none. He closed his eyes and sighed loudly. "I can handle this, I'm a big boy."

His mother sobbed loudly and his father pulled her in close. And for a long time they stood in silence as she tried to compose herself. Even Marigold, who Coppern knew did not understand the gravity of the situation, had begun to tear up. She reached out from their mother's arms in Coppern's direction.

"Where are you going Cop?" She asked, snuffling loudly. Coppern took the little blonde from his mother's arms and held her for a minute.

"Not far," he said. "Just going to play a few games."

Marigold didn't stop crying but she nodded solemnly. "I'll take care of Momma." She held out her tiny pinky which Coppern took in his own. "Don't talk to strangers and be nice." Her voice squeaked, she rubbed her tears away with a curled pink fist.

Coppern opened his mouth to say more but the doors opened behind them. Two burly Peace Keepers barged into the room, their grim faces nearly hidden by their hats. "Time to go." One said, his hand already around his mother's arm. Something inside of Coppern wanted to argue, scream, and shout for more time, but he had already acted out of line once. He was not ready for that again.

He handed Marigold back to his mother's arms and Silvas threw his arms around Coppern's waist one more time. "Why did you lie?" He sniffed. "You said your name wasn't going to get picked."

"Time to leave kid." A Peace Keeper warned.

"I'm sorry Bud." Coppern whispered, "I didn't mean to."

Silvas stared up at him until he was pulled away, their father's arms across Silvas's shoulders. Coppern watched them go with misty eyes until the doors swung back into place. And for the longest moment, he continued to watch the door, wishing it would open again. Surely his friends would show, especially Hail, he remembered her kiss last night 'just in case'. Except as the minutes ticked by, maybe they didn't want to see their friend before he went into fray. Or maybe they weren't his friends after all. No one wanted to be friends with the kid killed in the Hunger Games.

He sat in silence until the doors slammed open once more. One of the Peace Keepers, the first that Coppern recognized, reached for his arm. "Not necessary Miles." Coppern waved the hand away. Miles had lived down the street from Coppern since they were kids, their families had always been close. "I can walk peacefully."

Miles still reached out but only clapped his hand onto Coppern's shoulders. "Sorry it was you." He whispered underneath his breath, making sure the two of them walked at least a few paces behind the other Keeper. "I'll watch out for your family. It's the least I can do."

Coppern nodded in appreciation as he was led out of the building and onto the streets. They stood for a second outside the doors and he blinked against the harsh sunlight. Then doors barely managed to close when it opened again. Nadine appeared, her head low and feet dragging, led by two other Peace Keepers.

She took a spot next to Coppern and he could hear her faintly sniffling. "Are you okay?" He muttered, giving her a small nudge in the arm.

Calf-brown eyes, tinged red with tears, looked up at him and she gave her head a fraction of a shake. He would have slung his arm across her shoulders if the Peace Keepers were not watching so intensely.

A few silent moments passed as people walked by on the street, trying to move about their business but unable to keep their gazes away from the two doomed children. They muttered amongst themselves, pointing and shaking their heads. They knew Coppern's fate just as well as he did.

It was a great relief when the car pulled up. The Peace Keepers pulled Nadine around to the other side while another opened the door for Coppern. Bo already sat in the middle, a scowl marring his smooth face, one hand filled with an icepack pressed against his bruised cheek.

Coppern slid in next to the Escort, which only caused the pink-haired man to scoot closer to Nadine who pressed against the closed door.

"Dude, I'm not going to punch you again." Coppern tried to protest but Bo only narrowed his eyes in response. "Alright, fine, I apologize. Can't really blame me, you have a very punchable face."

That only sent Bo closer to Nadine, pulling the icepack temporarily from his face. Coppern could see, with a hint of satisfaction that the bruise climbed up the side of his face swelling and distorting the stars that decorated his brow.

Bo cleared his throat, "From here we will arrive at the Train Station and that will take us to the Capitol." The singsong was gone from his voice which left it almost scratchy in quality. "It will be quite of the experience for the two of you." He touched Nadine on the shoulder, his hand hovering a few inches away from Coppern before considering the results of the last time he touched the male tribute. He lowered his hand back down into his lap.

Coppern snorted in disbelief, it wasn't his first time near the trains. His father was an engineer in the Transportation district and he highly doubted that it was Nadine's first time as well. He had to fight the desire to punch the man again. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

The train ride and more conversations with Bo in the next chapter! I'm trying to get to the action as quickly as I can, sorry about that.

Please review and follow (I guess that's the word)!

Love,  
Taylor


End file.
